Major Jasper e Blackbird
by isabellapurri
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella fala enquanto dorme. Emmett tem uma idéia. Uma amizade nasce entre Jasper e Bella.


**Nota da Autora: **Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. Falar sobre areia movediça enquanto dorme pertence ao meu namorado. O resto é meu, eu acho (não sobra muita coisa interessante! – suspiro). E eu escrevi isso antes de Breaking Dawn, caso alguma coisa esteja errada (eu acho que só tem uma coisa pequenininha), mas eu vou enterrar minha cabeça na areia e fingir que o livro nunca saiu de qualquer jeito. Sem ofensas a quem gostou do livro!

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa one-shot é incrível!!!!! Eu aaaamoooo demais! É tãoooo fofa!!! =DDDDDDDD Espero que vocês gostem também! É Bella x Edward, mas Bella e Jasper estão formando laços de amizade aqui. Como eu sou fanática por Bella x Jasper, eu sempre leio vendo muuuitas partes... dúbias. hsuahsuahs. Yummy. **Não se esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário! Eu vou traduzir todos para a autora, já que ela pediu.**

**Betado por Nanda Souza.**

**

**Essa fanfiction pertence à **CalendulaM, e vocês podem encontrar a original nos meus favoritos. Muito obrigada CalendulaM, por ter deixado eu traduzir.

****  
**

**Major Jasper e Blackbird: ou, Porque Edward Decidiu (pela vigésima terceira vez) Que Emmett Precisava Morrer Logo.**

Emmett estava trabalhando como babá. Jasper também estava em casa, mas ninguém esperava que ele vigiasse Bella e ele nunca teria oferecido a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Ele não confiava em si mesmo sozinho com qualquer humano – nem mesmo alguém que gostava. Melhor ficar seguro do que arrependido, como eles diziam.

Edward tinha sido forçado a ir caçar com Carlisle por essa noite e a maior parte do dia seguinte, algo que ele ressentia claramente. Tinha sido uma discussão enorme, mas quando Bella interferiu e quase que ordenou ele a ir e se divertir e parar de tratá-la como um bebê, Edward desistiu.

Então Bella e Emmett tinham passado a maior parte da noite deitados no tapete fofo da sala de estar maravilhosa da família Cullen, vendo o filme sobre Zombies favorito de Bella. Jasper estava sentado em uma cadeira na periferia – ele podia sentir o contentamento deles, mesmo sem olhar, e o conforto que sentiam um com o outro estava se espalhando pela sala.

Emmett estava achando Bella divertida, o jeito que ela parecia gostar de Zombies, o jeito que ria quando o sangue totalmente irrealista se espalhava nos personagens principais, nas tentativas de decapitação.

Jasper se perguntou como uma menina mortal podia achar isso tão engraçado – talvez ela fosse a candidata perfeita para se tornar o que eles eram, mesmo que ele soubesse que sangue de verdade não tinha o mesmo efeito nela do que esse xarope de milho vermelho ridículo.

Emmett riu de novo quando Bella riu; realmente Bella não precisava fazer muita coisa para divertir ele. Para Emmett, quase tudo que ela fazia era divertido – ela era um pacote de alegria perpetuo.

Quando o filme ficou mais calmo, ela acabou dormindo, encolhida no sofá pequeno, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e roncando suavemente.

"Como ele aguenta esse barulho toda noite?" Emmett perguntou. "Observar ela dormir não é nem remotamente interessante."

Jasper sorriu e estava prestes a comentar da baba que parecia prestes a cair, quando ela se virou e gemeu.

"Edward -" Ela suspirou suavemente.

Emmett olhou para os olhos de Jasper com um sorriso largo, e chegou mais perto de Bella.

"Isso vai ser bom." Ele esfregou as mãos juntas. "Vamos ter uma pequena conversa com a Bela Adormecida?"

"Edward -" Ela gemeu de novo, um pouco mais alto.

"Não é à toa que ele observa ela dormindo, bastardo narcisista." Jasper riu.

"Bella," Emmett sussurrou, se inclinando para ela.

Bella tinha uma expressão confusa e ansiosa.

"Edward, não ande para esse lado. Aí é onde a areia movediça está." Ela murmurou preocupada.

Emmett riu alto.

"Areia movediça," Ele riu de novo.

"Isso não é engraçado." Ela estava ficando brava. "O lugar era coberto com o meu trampolim. Onde que meu trampolim está? Eu só caí dele uma vez, Renée não tinha direito nenhum de tirar ele. Onde que ela colocou?"

O vinco entre os olhos dela estava proeminente agora. Jasper podia sentir a tensão que vinha dela e levantou a mão para acalmá-la, mas Emmett impediu, cobrindo a mão de Jasper com o punho enorme e forte dele.

"Ainda não, quero ver se ela vai falar comigo primeiro." Ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem, só tente não chateá-la mais do que já está."

"Sim, sim." Emmett murmurou. "O que aconteceu com o seu trampolim, Bella?" ele sussurrou.

"Você sabe muito bem." Ela cuspiu. "Ela pediu para você levar embora. Eu sei que sou desastrada, mas eu realmente queria aquele trampolim." Ela estava obviamente se lembrando de um trauma de infância, e de algum jeito colocou Edward nisso.

"Você quer ele de volta?" Emmett perguntou, um plano maléfico escrito por todo o seu rosto redondo e com covinhas.

Ela inspirou rapidamente.

"Eu posso ter ele de volta? Eu prometo ser cuidadosa."

"Claro que você pode, Bella querida." Emmett sorriu na direção de Jasper.

Ela murmurou em contentamento, um sorriso pequeno, agradável no rosto. Jasper olhou para Emmett em aviso.

"Isso é uma péssima idéia. Ela é uma calamidade ambulante."

Emmett só riu.

"Aww, vamos, Jasper. Ela precisa se divertir um pouco, com o ano que ela teve." Ele olhou para a expressão serena dela. "Isso a fará rir. Eu gosto quando ela ri. Especialmente quando está andando – ela tropeça, e _isso _me faz rir."

"Edward vai te matar."

"Deixa ele tentar!" Emmett virou os olhos. "Cuida dela um pouquinho?" Ele perguntou pra Jasper.

Jasper olhou pra Bella, sem ter certeza de si mesmo, e depois pra Emmett, que tinha uma expressão de compreensão.

"Você não vai machucá-la, Jasper. Ela é Bella agora. Vá até a cozinha e não olhe para ela. Segure a sua respiração se você precisar."

"Você não vai demorar?" Jasper perguntou, ainda preocupado.

"Nah – vinte minutos, no máximo." Emmett pulou e deu um tapa nas costas de Jasper, e saiu correndo da sala.

Jasper se levantou, olhando para Bella, testando se estava seguro. Ele suspirou por causa da própria fraqueza e caminhou devagar até a cozinha inútil dos Cullen.

**

Emmett anunciou o seu retorno dezoito minutos depois com uma risada alta, batendo a porta da frente.

"Você vai acordar ela." Jasper avisou.

"Ah sim." Emmett sorriu, revelando que ele não se importava. "Eu montei na clareira do lado do rio. Ela vai ficar excitada!"

"Onde, exatamente, você conseguiu um trampolim essa hora da noite? E como você trouxe sem ninguém ver?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça, rindo quietamente.

"Eu tenho meus jeitos." Ele respondeu misteriosamente.

"Eu só vou perguntar para Edward quando ele voltar." Jasper estava pensando. "Mas eu acho que terei que perguntar rapidamente, aí ele pode ler em sua mente antes de te matar."

"Edward" Emmett riu ao falar o nome do irmão. "não vai fazer nada. Talvez um longo discurso, mas é fácil bloquear ele."

"Isso nós vamos ver. Ao menos Carlisle estará com ele. Ele será capaz de manter Edward em algum tipo de controle."

A única resposta que Emmett deu foi outra risada, enquanto voltou para a sala de estar onde Bella estava dormindo pacificamente, sem saber de nada.

**

Jasper tinha que dar crédito para Emmett por conhecer Bella tão bem – ele nunca a viu sorrindo daquele jeito antes, extático, infantil, nem mesmo para Edward.

Ela acordou grogue, se esticando e tentando passar os dedos nos nós do cabelo. Parecia chocada com o tapa de "bom dia" do Emmett, e ainda mais com a admissão de que tinha uma surpresa para ela.

"Que surpresa?" Ela soou cuidadosa.

"Ah, nada de demais." Ele sorriu. "Só uma coisa para nós fazermos hoje."

"Tudo bem então." Ela sorriu em retorno, mas ainda pareceu preocupada.

Emmett estava andando de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado durante o tempo inteiro que Bella estava no andar acima se vestindo, e piorou quando ela retornou e ele pôde vê-la.

"O que?" Ela perguntou, exasperada, com a boca cheia de cereal.

Emmett suspirou profundamente.

"Você tá demorando tanto!" Ele reclamou. Ela só virou os olhos.

"Tudo bem." Ela virou a tigela dentro do lixo e jogou o resto do cereal fora, lavou e secou o que usou e se virou para Emmett, esperando.

"Ela não comeu por sua causa, mais um motivo para Edward ficar bravo..." Jasper murmurou, cantando baixo, só para Emmett ouvir.

"Edward..." Emmett murmurou, ridicularizando, e ele chamou Bella para segui-lo para fora da casa.

**

Quando eles chegaram à clareira, Bella arquejou em surpresa, um sorriso enorme se espalhando no rosto dela.

"Você comprou um trampolim!" Ela exclamou, pulando no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito que Alice costumava fazer. Jasper sorriu. "Eu tinha um quando eu era pequena, mas eu caí no segundo dia, e quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte ele tinha desaparecido. Renée tinha devolvido para a loja. Eu estava tão chateada." Os lábios cheios dela formaram um beicinho ao se lembrar disso.

"Bem, pule logo e tente! Nós não vamos deixar você cair desse." Emmett prometeu.

"Obrigada, Emmett." Ela sorriu timidamente, o alcançando para envolver os braços no corpo gigantesco dele. Ele deu um tapinha nas costas dela levemente.

"De nada, Bella."

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, correndo (e tropeçando ligeiramente quando o pé direito atingiu uma pequena depressão no chão), e subiu no trampolim.

Ela pulou timidamente de primeira, inseguramente, mas quando ela sentiu o ar ao redor dela, Bella começou a rir livremente, subindo mais confiante.

Ela pulou e pulou cada vez mais alto. Se sentou com as pernas dobradas e pulou daquele jeito por um tempo. Tentou misturar os dois falando – de pé, sentada e de volta a ficar em pé, mas ela não tinha a coordenação para conseguir pular desse jeito.

Depois de um tempo ela suspirou e olhou para Emmett e Jasper, que estavam sentados na grama a observando.

"Vocês não vão vir aqui comigo? Isso está começando a ficar entediante." Ela reclamou.

"O que você quer?" Jasper perguntou, confuso.

"Bem, você podia pular também. Ou se não quiser, podia fazer kip para mim."

"Kip para você?" Agora ele estava realmente confuso.

"É. É quando uma pessoa está pulando e a outra adiciona o peso dele no momento certo para fazer a pessoa que está pulando pular mais alto. É chamado kip." Bella explicou, se divertindo que ela sabia de uma coisa que dois vampiros não sabiam.

"Você quer que nós acrescentemos o nosso peso para fazer você pular mais alto?" Emmett perguntou, incrédulo. "Você está maluca? Você sabe o quanto que nós pesamos? Você nunca mais voltaria para o chão." Ele riu.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

"Você não precisa pular forte e me mandar voando, você podia só pressionar levemente."

"Quão levemente?" Emmett perguntou, mas Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpa, Bella. Eu não acho que eu confio em mim mesmo para não te machucar com isso, ou quebrar essa coisa, no mínimo." Emmett sorriu, triste.

Bella se sentiu e pareceu desapontada. Qual que era a graça em brincar sozinha? Jasper respirou fundo e se levantou.

"Eu vou tentar." Bella olhou para ele, a surpresa escrita no rosto dela. "Se você quiser, claro." Ele corrigiu.

Bella sorriu calorosamente.

"Claro, Jasper." Ela o chamou para perto com a mão, excitada. "Vem, eu vou te mostrar como funciona."

Aí começou. Era uma questão de tentativa e erro – Jasper não sabia exatamente a pressão que ele tinha que por quando o corpo pequeno de Bella fazia contato com o trampolim, e Bella não sabia o que fazer com a altura que ele ajudou ela atingir. Ela voou para a direita algumas vezes, e Jasper ou Emmett sempre a alcançavam antes que se machucasse. Ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de desconforto ou nervosismo, só alegria despreocupação – uma corrente frequente de risadas se espalhando pela clareira.

Os sentimentos dela estavam tendo um efeito incrível em Jasper; ele não podia se lembrar alguma vez que se sentisse tão bem sem estar perto de Alice. Ele não podia evitar espalhar o sentimento, causando um sorriso idiota no rosto com covinhas de Emmett.

Depois de duas horas, parecia que eles tinham descoberto como tudo funcionava. Jasper adicionaria uma pressão pequena ao trampolim, trinta centímetros de onde Bella estava pulando, e ela manteria as pernas esticadas e os braços alinhados perfeitamente acima da cabeça, parecendo uma mergulhadora se preparando para um mergulho profundo. Essa posição parecia dar para Bella a maior altura, e fez sua risada viciante vir do fundo de sua barriga, então Jasper a convenceu que esse era o melhor jeito.

**

Quando o sol estava diretamente no topo da cabeça deles, Emmett pulou do lugar em que ele estava na grama, dizendo um rápido "Eu já volto." e correu na direção da casa. Retornou cinco minutos depois com almoço para Bella – um sanduíche de atum, uma maça e uma garrafa de limonada. Ela sorriu, grata, e se sentou no trampolim para comer. Jasper se deitou ao lado dela, observando-a em contentamento.

"Sabe," Bella pensou alto, olhando para o sanduíche. "nós poderíamos tentar alguma coisa mais difícil, agora que nós sabemos como fazer kip."

"O que você tem em mente?" Jasper sorriu, atraído pelo entusiasmo dela.

"Hmm..." Ela pensou, mordendo e mastigando com uma expressão séria. Ela olhou em volta para a clareira e de volta para Jasper. "Esse rio é fundo?"

Jasper riu, o corpo sacudindo o trampolim ligeiramente. Bella teve que segurar a garrafa quando ela ameaçou virar.

"Não o suficiente, sua louca." Emmett respondeu do lugar em que ele estava. "Sabe, você poderia ter sido uma ótima piloto kamikaze durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eu acho que você tentaria qualquer coisa perigosa sem pensar duas vezes." Ele balançou a cabeça, um sorriso grande se espalhando no rosto. "Edward vai ter as mãos cheias com você."

"Eu acho que ele já tem." Jasper corrigiu.

"Eu bem que queria." Bella murmurou sombriamente, bebendo um gole da limonada.

Jasper olhou para Emmett e os dois caíram na risada. Emmett estava rolando no chão, o seu punho enorme deixando marcas no chão onde estava batendo ao gargalhar. A risada de Jasper estava sacudindo o trampolim, fazendo Bella pular para cima e para baixo com a mão no topo da garrafa de limonada. Ela estava da cor de tomate.

"Pobre Bella. Será que Sir Edward, o Casto está se segurando com você?" Emmett perguntou, quando ele se acalmou suficientemente para formular uma frase.

"Oh Deus." Ela engasgou. O rosto impossivelmente vermelho ficou ainda mais, e ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Será que, por favor, vocês podem esquecer que eu disse isso?"

A risada alta de Emmett se espalhou pela clareira de novo.

"Sem chance!" Ele respondeu, balançando o cabelo escuro. "Eu estou guardando esse pequeno comentário para o meu discurso no seu casamento." Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e brilhantes.

Bella Olhou através das mãos.

"Você não vai fazer um discurso." Ela o corrigiu, mas parecia insegura.

"Eu acho que não é exatamente um discurso, mas Edward disse que você quer que eu seja o oficial. Eu já peguei a minha licença na internet semana passada e tudo mais." O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais quando viu o olhar de pânico que Bella tinha.

"Eu acho que cometi um erro gigantesco." Ela murmurou.

"É tarde demais para voltar atrás, eu acho. Eu já tenho minha licença e estou pronto para ser solto entre os seus amigos e família." Ele piscou e riu. "Não se preocupe, eu serei um bom menino. Na maior parte."

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu, e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, querendo limpar o pensamento sobre o que Emmett poderia fazer e falar. Ela terminou a limonada e jogou tudo ao lado do trampolim.

"Tudo bem, eu terminei. Vamos voltar a pula, Major Whitlock, senhor!"

Jasper riu.

"Você se lembrou."

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Claro. Eu estava prestando atenção – impressionante, eu sei." Ela adicionou, sarcasticamente.

"Sabe, você tem que saudar um oficial superior ao se dirigir a ele."

Ela pulou para ficar de pé.

"Sim senhor, Major Jasper, senhor!" Ela saudou e piscou pra ele marotamente. "Eu estou pronta para aprender manobras novas."

"Sabe o que você precisa, Bella?" Emmett perguntou em algum lugar à esquerda deles. "Um codinome. Tipo para missões espiãs, ou operações especiais."

Bella andou até o lado do trampolim e olhou para ele. Ela riu.

"Essa não é uma má idéia." Ela olhou sobre o ombro para Jasper. "Qual será o meu codinome, Major?"

"O que?! Foi minha idéia!" Emmett reclamou. "Eu que tenho que nomear você!"

"Sem chance!" Bella respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não acho que confio em você com essa tarefa. Se você pensar algo terrível, tenho certeza que vai ficar por toda a eternidade."

Emmett murmurou para si mesmo, rolando para ficar de barriga para baixo na grama.

"Bem?" Bella se virou para Jasper. "O que você acha?"

Jasper estudou Bella, pensando.

"Bem..." Ele começou. "Você tem cabelos escuros, e você esteve voando como um pássaro a manhã inteira, então eu acho que vou te nomear Blackbird. Tenente Blackbird." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, em dúvidas. "Tudo bem para você?" Ela sorriu.

"É perfeito!"

"Soa estúpido para mim." Emmett respondeu, fazendo beicinho no chão. "Se não é para caçoar ela ou Edward, qual que é a graça?"

Bella virou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo.

"Vamos voltar a pular. Vamos ver se eu consigo pular no mesmo lugar que antes."

"Tudo bem, venha por aqui." Jasper a chamou com a mão. "Está vendo aquele ponto mais escuro no material? Vamos ver se você consegue pular em cima dele."

Bella o saudou de novo, sorrindo, e foi para a posição. Jasper foi para a posição em que ele deveria estar e eles começaram a pular, e as risadas começaram de novo.

**

Eles estavam descansando, deitados no trampolim, esticados e absorvendo o raro sol. Jasper estava contente; o sol era incrível nos olhos fechados dele, os pássaros estavam cantando, a brisa era incrível e refrescando, e o cheiro do sangue de Bella não tinha incomodado ele em horas.

"Isso não é justo." Ele ouviu Bella murmurando. Ele abriu os olhos para vê-la olhando com raiva para os pés dele.

"O que não é justo?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Os meus pés estão imundos. Estão com um cheiro nojento – como terra e suor e... e borracha de trampolim. Mas os seus? Eles estão brilhando e cheiram como torta de limão!!" Ela deu um tapa leve nos pés dele. "O seu corpo inteiro cheira como torta de limão. Está me fazendo ficar com fome, francamente."

A risada de Emmett irrompeu da grama por perto.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Rosalie perguntou. As meninas tinham chegado das compras. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que Carlisle e Edward voltassem também.

"O cheiro de Jasper está fazendo Bella sentir-se esfomeada."

Rosalie riu.

"Que história é essa com o trampolim?"

"Só algo que Bella queria para passar o dia."

"Bella estava pulando nisso? Edward vai te matar." Ela disse, com certeza.

"Ele pode tentar." Emmett murmurou, obviamente cansado do comentário.

**

Bella estava pulando ainda mais alto do que antes, um sorriso enorme no rosto dela, e uma ocasional risada explodindo dos lábios dela, quando Jasper ouviu Carlisle e Edward se aproximando.

Ele perdeu o foco por uma fração de segundos e pressionou muito forte, fazendo Bella alcançar uma altura inesperada. Ela gritou e riu, pulando um pouco mais perto da borda do trampolim que Jasper estava confortável.

"Você está fora da sua marca, Blackbird." Ele avisou, pisando levemente dessa vez e inclinando o corpo na direção dela.

"Eu posso voltar!" Ela riu, pulando de novo com a força que ele fez.

Ela aterrizou ainda mais perto das molas, perigosamente perto da borda.

"Não, você não pode. Eu estou trazendo você de volta!" Jasper se inclinou mais perto de Bella que estava movimentando os braços enquanto ria. Ela subiu diretamente no ar com o peso de Jasper, mas dessa vez ele alcançou e a pegou no colo antes que Bella atingisse a superfície do trampolim.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto eles pularam levemente algumas vezes. Jasper se sentou, colocando Bella no trampolim para descansar.

Bella riu tremulamente, tentando respirar, e se deitou. Jasper podia escutar o coração dela batendo no peito, e estava satisfeito quando o som teve quase nenhum efeito nele.

"Desculpa por isso, Major." Bella sorriu para ele. Ele retornou o sorriso, se arremessando na direção oposta e deitando, fazendo com que eles se chacoalhassem e Bella rir.

Jasper suspirou pesadamente quando ele sentiu a fúria de Edward irradiando da porta dos fundos da casa. A raiva dele tinha crescido enquanto ele observou a última tentativa de kip deles.

_Essa foi a pior de todo o dia, nós estávamos melhor mais cedo..._ Jasper pensou, especificamente para Edward ouvir.

"Mas que INFERNO está acontecendo?" A voz brava de Edward se espalhou na clareira.

Emmett também suspirou pesadamente. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, e estava resignado. Rosalie estava brava que Edward gritava com o seu marido. Esme e Carlisle estavam preocupados com a briga que vinha de fora da casa. Alice estava se divertindo. Bella estava irritada. Jasper odiava ser bombardeado com tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo.

"O que você estava pensando?" Edward sibilou para Emmett.

"Não se preocupe, mano. Ela e Jasper estão pulando há horas. Eles já dominaram a arte. Claro que ela voou para fora na primeira vez, mas ele sempre pega ela. Vampiros, lembra?"

"Vampiros, exatamente!" Edward cuspiu. "E se ela se cortasse nas molas, ou batesse a cabeça em algum lugar? E sobre o SANGUE?"

Emmett abaixou a voz para um sussurro.

"Para com isso, cara, ele pode te escutar."

Jasper sentiu o sorriso desmoronando enquanto ele escutava toda a condenação sobre a idéia terrível de Emmett, sabendo muito bem que era o fato de ele estar perto de Bella a razão principal para a preocupação e a raiva dele.

"Jasper -" Bella sussurrou, atingindo ele gentilmente no ombro com o pé dela. Jasper sorriu fracamente sem olhar para ela. "Jasper," Ela sussurrou de novo, atingindo ele cada vez mais forte até ele olhar para ela. "_**Eu**_ confio em você." Ela disse quietamente. Estava sorrindo serenamente, toda a irritação inicial desaparecendo enquanto ela se focava nele, e ele achou impossível não retornar o sorriso. Não era ele que devia controlar as emoções?

"Eu acho que eu sei disso." Ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

"Bom. Vamos tentar mais uma vez, Major?"

"Claro, Blackbird." ele riu. "O que você quiser."

Se ela estava disposta a ignorar Edward por agora, ele também estava. A fúria de Edward não era nada comparada ao deleite e a felicidade que ele sentiu de Bella o dia todo, e ele não estava disposto a desistir disso ainda.

**

Jasper estava em seu escritório, no computador, procurando por truques novos para trampolins para tentar com Bella, quando escutou seu nome. Ele tentava não escutar conversas privadas na casa, mas algumas vezes era difícil com uma audição tão aguda, e ainda era pior pelo o que estava sendo discutido.

"Jasper deveria saber melhor do que isso – Emmett eu entendo, mas Jasper deveria saber mais do que isso -" Edward ainda estava bravo, mas a proximidade de Bella, e o fato de ela estava perfeitamente bem acalmou ele um pouco.

"Edward – só.... pare." Bella sussurrou. "Me escuta. Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa, Edward. Não – _você_ precisa que você faça isso." Edward começou a falar para interrompê-la, mas Bella o silenciou de algum jeito e continuou. "Eu ganhei a amizade de Jasper hoje." Ela parou momentaneamente. "Não que nós não fossemos amigos, mas eu acho que não tínhamos uma amizade, não de verdade. Não com ele se preocupando constantemente sobre me machucar, mas nós temos isso agora. Foi fácil, sem esforços a minha amizade com Alice e Emmett – mas não foi com Jasper. Eu – bem – Eu não quero que ele sinta que tem que estar sempre do lado de fora quando eu estou por perto. E... E eu realmente gosto dele. Eu me diverti muito hoje. Você precisa se desculpar, Edward. Você o machucou hoje, e ele não merecia isso. Ele é meu amigo, e é seu irmão, você precisa pedir desculpas."

Ela parou de falar e tudo ficou em silêncio antes que Edward respondesse.

"Eu sei, Bella. Você está certa. Eu exagerei." Ele suspirou. Jasper podia imaginá-lo apertando entre os olhos como fazia toda vez que estava irradiando esse nível de frustração.

Jasper sorriu. Se Bella tinha o poder de fazer alguém tão teimoso como Edward se desculpar, ela era mais especial do que tinha pensado.

"Eu ouvi isso." Edward murmurou através das paredes.

Jasper riu.

**

Jasper se encontrou com Bella ao pé das escadas na manhã seguinte para se preparar para mais um dia no trampolim.

"Bom dia, Major." Ela o saudou, sorrindo.

"À vontade, Blackbird." Ele respondeu, retornando o sorriso largo de Bella. "Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse querer isso antes que nós fôssemos lá pra fora hoje – sabe, para saciar a sua fome e evitar que você se distraia." O sorriso dele se alargou com a confusão dela quando lhe deu uma caixa quadrada.

Ela abriu a caixa lentamente e engasgou uma risada ao ver uma torta. Torta de Limão.

"Bem, me dê um garfo!" Bella respondeu rindo. "Do jeito que você cheira essa manhã – Eu vou precisar comer essa torta inteira."

Ela afundou o dedo no merengue e lambeu, e afundou de novo para mais.

"Se eu passar muito tempo com você imagino que vou engordar antes que o Edward me transforme." Bella murmurou, olhando para ele e fingindo estar brava. Ela lambeu mais merengue dos dedos dela. "Vampiro brilhante que cheira torta de limão."

N/A: ...de novo. Por favor, deixem seus comentários.


End file.
